Doce
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Él le había dicho que estaría ahí al día siguiente, y el siguiente también, y estaba segura de que decía la verdad. RT


Una amiga (Bet, fiel HH y RT,escritora de fanfics y si no han leído nada de ella se han perdido de excelentes historias, vean mis favoritos) me pidió que escribiera un fanfic Remus/Tonks... y bueno, este es mi primer intento, así que, está dedicado a todos aquellos que gusten de la pareja RT... y del Brandy... jajaja, bueno, eso último no tanto. Espero que les guste, soy novata en este ship :-P

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío...

-----------------

**DOCE**

Nymphadora Tonks pensaba que el doce era un número curioso.

Los números podían significar muchas cosas. Los fríos números encerraban a veces un sentido cuya magnitud llegaba incluso a abrumarla. Parecía tan sencillo que el reloj en la pared tuviera distribuidos los números alrededor de la carátula, hasta llegar al doce. Tan sencillo que el año estuviera dividido en doce meses. Parecía cualquier cosa que se hubiera bebido doce copas de aquel curioso Brandy Unicornio.

"¡Es la doceava copa, por Merlín!"

Escuchó a un hombre, de nombre Gret, gritar a su lado derecho y casi lo pudo ver alzando los brazos al cielo, como si Merlín fuera a descender en medio del Pub, dándole la razón.

"¡Es una bebida bastante suave!" protestó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada a Gret y luego tomando la pequeña copa para darle un sorbo.

El hombre la observó dubitativo, y murmuró algo que ella no quiso entender, para después retomar su lugar detrás de la barra.

Tonks sonrió con satisfacción, contenta con su Brandy Unicornio en la mano. ¡Pero que hombre más loco!. No era la primera vez que ella bebía el Brandy Unicornio, y sabía perfectamente que el licor era incluso más ligero que la cerveza de mantequilla. Se preguntó, de pronto, por qué lo servían en cantidades tan pequeñas, pues su copa apenas alcanzaba para darle un par de tragos sin que casi desapareciera la totalidad del liquido.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió que después criticaría la tacañería de Gret.

El lugar estaba repleto, la gente iba y venía mientras las carcajadas sonaban en una mesa, para después estallar en otra ubicada en un extremo opuesto, como si fuera una especie de reacción en cadena.

Pero ella esperaba pacientemente. Observó el reloj y vio que faltaban unos minutos para las diez de la noche. Suspiró, observando a su alrededor.

Encogió los ojos para observar a un grupo de jóvenes brujas, cada una acompañada de algunos de sus compañeros Aurores, y que reían y conversaban animadamente acerca de algo, que, evidentemente, a una de ellas le causó tal gracia que poco le faltó para convulsionarse sobre la mesa y morir de la risa en aquel preciso instante.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y le dio otro sorbo a su Brandy Unicornio.

Soltó una risita.

Curiosa manera de llamar a un Brandy.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, los suficientes para que el minutero del reloj alcanzara el número doce (que curioso numero) y las diez en punto le anunciaran que en cualquier momento llegaría Remus. Incluso comenzó a sonreír anticipadamente. Y tarareó una canción que no le sonaba de ningún lado, pero se le hacía graciosa.

Del otro lado de la barra, Gret la observó y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia ella.

"Tonks, te... " titubeó ligeramente, y ella estaba segura de que se contenía para decirle si le servía algo más.

¡Loco!. Eso era Gret. Jamás en su vida se había embriagado y no iba a ser hoy, que esperaba a que Remus llegara en cualquier momento, cuando lo haría por primera vez. Se llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a los labios, decidiendo si aquellas ocasiones en las que se había sentido "muy feliz" tras beber un par de copas, contaban. Las desechó inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Gret le decía algo, y no porque lo escuchara con claridad, sino porque veía que movía los labios y la observaba con un gesto de preocupación. Y creyó notar también una especie de sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Gret, su voz llegando de algún lugar lejano.

Ella asintió perezosamente, y algo en su parte racional le dijo que asentir perezosamente no era muy buena señal.

"Te dije que eran demasiadas copas... ¡pero no!. 'Es una bebida suave.' " dijo Gret, con un tono de voz que claramente trataba de imitarla.

"Ya lo he bebido antes. Además son copas pequeñas." Contestó ella, sorprendiéndose de la lentitud con la que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

Gret negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te sirva un café?" le preguntó con cautela.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué fue lo que me serviste?" le preguntó observando la copa, esperando encontrar en ella alguna etiqueta que en lugar de Brandy Unicornio, dijera Vodka Dragón, o algo por el estilo. Estaba segura de que la sensación de vértigo no era propia de la delicadeza de un Unicornio. Sólo, quizá, si montaba uno por el Bosque Prohibido y de cabeza.

Soltó una risita. La imagen mental era graciosa.

"Es Brandy Unicornio" respondió Gret "¡famosa bebida por la sutileza que posee para emborrachar a la gente!".

Tonks lo observó con los ojos encogidos.

"Yo no estoy borracha." Le dijo.

¡Loco Gret!. Como si ella no supiera distinguir entre estar borracha, y estar un poco mareada.

Se levantó de la silla e intentó dar un paso. Un paso que derribó un par de sillas y la hizo dar trompicones por espacio de un metro.

Sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro e intento adoptar una postura digna.

Solo que la mantuvo más de lo debido y estaba segura de que se veía digna, pero tambaleante en medio del Pub. Con gran esfuerzo se volvió hacia Gret, que la observaba, conteniendo una carcajada.

"Creo que... me voy a sentar." le dijo, caminando lentamente (y asombrosamente, sin titubear) hacia la mesa.

Gret levantó una de las sillas y ella lo alejó bruscamente cuando la quiso ayudar a sentarse.

"¡No soy una inútil!" le reclamó, y lo hizo tan fuerte como para que le quede claro a cada uno de los clientes congregados en el Pub.

Gret se encogió de hombros y ella se ruborizó nuevamente.

Entonces la puerta se abre, y el motivo de su espera en aquel lugar cruza el cuarto con una tímida sonrisa adornando sus labios. Tonks contiene la respiración y considera sus opciones de escape, pero está segura que la alternativa de saltar por las mesas hasta la ventana para luego lanzarse a la calle no es muy ortodoxa en aquel momento, además, considerando su estado, se rompería el cuello cuando subiera a la primera mesa. De hecho, seguro que hasta en estado normal se rompería el cuello.

Decide adoptar, una vez más, su postura digna.

Remus camina y camina, y a ella le parece que lo hace demasiado lento. Se aclara la garganta, y se dice que no se dará cuenta de su estado, que si intenta mantener la frescura, naturalidad y espontaneidad que la caracteriza, el no lo notará.

Para cuando el llega a la mesa, y la saluda, ella ya está jugueteando con la copa vacía en sus manos.

"Hola." Le dijo, y el tono de su voz se le antojó como un chillido.

Adiós frescura.

"¿El lugar está atestado eh?" le preguntó, observando a su alrededor.

"Si... eh... un poco." Respondió, aparentando naturalidad.

"¿Un poco?. No cabe ni una persona más."

Remus observó a su alrededor y ella detectó cierta incomodidad en su mirada. Sabía que los lugares bulliciosos no eran precisamente el ambiente de Remus, pero habiéndose bebido doce copas de Brandy Unicornio, se dijo que después vería la manera de llevarlo a un lugar más... íntimo.

"¿Puedo saber por qué estás sonriendo?" escuchó una voz decirle, que inmediatamente identificó como la de Remus.

Ella abrió la boca para responderle, y se quedó así durante unos segundos.

"Estoy feliz."

Estaba segura de que aquella respuesta se acercaba bastante a la realidad.

Remus frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

Finalmente, tras explorar sus alrededores por un breve instante, Remus se quita la chaqueta negra que lleva y la coloca en el respaldo de su silla. Sentándose frente a Tonks, le dirige una media sonrisa, como si esperara que ella iniciara la conversación. La idea de saltar por encima de las mesas de pronto le pareció bastante tentadora.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrió de vuelta, tratando de recordar el monólogo que había preparado para este momento. Se quedó con mirada ausente, poniendo en orden las ideas que se proyectaban en su cabeza, como una función interminable. Voldemort está muerto, tu y yo sobrevivimos ¿por qué no lo intentamos otra vez? Luego frunció el ceño, porque a aquel monólogo le faltaban bastantes palabras, no era ni la mitad de lo que había planeado, y pensándolo bien, no era ni siquiera la tercera parte... ¡pero a quién le importaba cuando ella ya se había bebido doce copas de Brandy Unicornio!.

Observó como Remus se revolvía en la silla, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre decir algo o seguir esperando a que ella lo hiciera. Mientras tanto, Tonks decidió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y decidió colocarla sobre la mesa.

"¿Tonks?"

La voz de Remus llegó de algún punto indeterminado y ella reflexionó un momento, manteniéndose en la misma postura. Luego, como si algún resorte se hubiera accionado, saltó de la silla y lo tomó de la mano.

"¡Vámonos!"

La expresión de Remus vaciló entre el asombro y la diversión.

"Pensé que querías hablar." Le dijo, observando la copa que todavía llevaba ella en la mano.

Tonks se aclaró la garganta. Alargó una mano para depositar la copa sobre la mesa y encogió el rostro cuando no lo logró y ésta se rompió en pedacitos al resbalarse de sus dedos. Tonks estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Gret¡me debes una copa! Digo... me debo una copa... no... ¡te debo una copa!" le dijo entre risas.

Remus la observaba con el ceño fruncido y después volvió la mirada hacia Gret, que le devolvió el gesto, encogiéndose de hombros. El camarero caminó hasta donde se encontraban, con una escoba en la mano.

"¿Vamos a volar?" le preguntó Tonks, intentando arrebatarle aquel instrumento a Gret.

Todo lo que logró, fue dar vueltas alrededor de él, como una niña pequeña que buscaba a toda costa arrebatarle un regalo de navidad.

"¡No!. Tonks, por favor... voy a limpiar." Le dijo el muchacho, intentando barrer los restos de la copa, mientras ella prácticamente se colgaba de su brazo derecho.

"No seas tonto Gret¡usa tu varita!" Tonks introdujo la mano a su capa y sacó su varita, dispuesta a prestarle ayuda a Gret en la limpieza del lugar.

"¡NO!"

Remus se abalanzó sobre ella y le sostuvo una mano. Tonks se mantuvo inmóvil (tan inmóvil como lo puede ser alguien que ha bebido demasiado Brandy Unicornio) y lo observó, como si él fuera el culpable de todas sus desgracias. ¿Cuáles desgracias? se preguntó, y un momento después recordó el motivo de su presencia ahí.

"Alguien ha excedido su dosis de Brandy el día de hoy." Dijo Remus, observando como Gret reparaba la copa rota con un movimiento de su varita y volviendo la mirada hacia Tonks, cuando esta empezó a tararear una canción que el no conocía.

"Acabo de recordar" dijo Tonks, interrumpiendo su canción "por qué estamos aquí."

Levantó la mirada y parpadeó un par de veces, como si tratara de ajustar sus ojos a la luz.

"Será mejor que... que hablemos otro día, no creo que estés en condiciones de-"

"¡Claro que estoy en condiciones!" le dijo, alzando el tono de voz más de lo que era necesario, con lo que originó varios pares de ojos se posaran en ellos.

"En serio, Tonks... podemos dejarlo para-"

"¡No!. Y yo no he bebido. Demasiado."

"Doce copas" masculló Gret, cuando se alejaba de ellos.

"¿Doce copas!" le preguntó Remus observando cómo el rostro de Tonks se ponía tan rosa como su cabello.

"No sé... no vuelvo a venir a este lugar... es de mala educación contar las copas que se han bebido los clientes. Además, no me gusta la iluminación."

Remus observó a su alrededor. La iluminación consistía en pequeñas antorchas colocadas en la pared del pub, y desde su punto de vista, estaban bastante bien. Pero Tonks parecía tener graves problemas con aquello y no dejaba de parpadear.

"Todo está como... " hizo un gesto con la mano derecha "parece que hay neblina."

Como en cámara lenta (y con horror) Remus se dio cuenta de que Tonks ya estaba agitando vigorosamente su varita hacia una de las antorchas. El fuego permaneció normal durante algunos segundos, y justo cuando Lupin intentaba detenerla, la llama creció tanto que el grupo de magos y brujas sentados en la mesa más cercana, salieron corriendo despavoridos. E incluso uno de ellos con el cabello en llamas.

Gret actuó con rapidez y apagó el fuego con un movimiento de su varita que lanzó un chorro de agua hacia todo lo que era consumido por las llamas. El mago con el cabello en llamas gritaba horrorizado, pero un segundo después se hallaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

"Suficiente, nos vamos de aquí." Le dijo Remus con firmeza, tomándola de la muñeca y arrebatándole la varita para después abandonar el lugar con paso apresurado.

Esperaba que no le quisieran cobrar las doce copas de Brandy que se había bebido Tonks, además de los daños ocasionados al lugar (eso se podía arreglar con magia, aunque lo del cabello quemado del hombre quizá ameritaría una visita a San Mungo). No tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarlo. Quizá después. Con un poco de suerte, le volvería a crecer el cabello al pobre hombre y al menos ahorraría en ese aspecto.

Había caminado un par de metros y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que a Tonks poco le faltaba para gatear. Aunque aparentemente ella iba muy ocupada contando los adoquines que se hallaban bajo sus pies, e intentando decidir si podía saltar uno a la vez, o dos, y hasta tres si lograba mantener el equilibrio durante un tiempo considerable.

"No hagas eso, te puedes caer." Le dijo Remus, aminorando el ritmo de su marcha.

"Todo bien, todo bien." Respondió Tonks, irguiéndose y observando alrededor como si se preguntara por qué se encontraba en la calle. "No pagué." Le dijo a Lupin, dándose cuenta de pronto lo que había ocasionado dentro de aquel pub. "¿Hice el ridículo verdad?" le preguntó, y el gesto que invadió su rostro no se acopló demasiado a la palabra 'vergüenza', sino más bien a una mezcla de eso, y confusión.

"No te preocupes, será mejor que vayas a casa." Le dijo Remus, dándose cuenta de que su mano ya se había deslizado de su muñeca y ahora la tomaba suavemente de la mano. Tragó saliva cuando el contacto de sus dedos le trajo recuerdos de sensaciones que el no pensaba volver a experimentar. "Te llevaré a casa, no es seguro que vayas tu sola en esta... condición."

"¿Cuál condición?" lo cuestionó bruscamente, y con genuina incredulidad en la expresión de su rostro. Luego soltó su mano y lo observó fijamente.

"¿Es necesario explicarlo?" le preguntó él, levantando una ceja y extrañando la calidez de su mano entre la de él.

Ella encogió los ojos y resopló ruidosamente. Aceptaba que se sentía ligeramente mareada... o quizá algo más que ligeramente. Además, las formas y colores alrededor de ella parecían contener un extraño matiz, que las convertía en extraños objetos borrosos. Era probable que se hubiera excedido... pero no lo había hecho a propósito. Estaba esperando, estaba nerviosa y la ansiedad pareció amortiguar el efecto de las doce copas. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando se dio cuenta él había entrado por la puerta y ella hubiera jurado que su corazón dio un salto hasta su garganta para después regresar a su lugar y empezar a latir con un ritmo que bien podría llamarse taquicardia.

"¿Tonks?"

La mano de Remus se posó sobre su antebrazo y ella levantó la mirada, examinando sus facciones como si quisiera recordar cada detalle.

"Quizá... sí... me excedí." Le dijo con aire ausente.

"Eso parece. Había un hombre en llamas."

Ella empezó a reír, sin dar señales de sentirse avergonzada por haber sido la causante de aquel incidente.

"Gritó como niñita." Le dijo entre risas, dándole un golpe en el pecho con la mano extendida, e inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

Perdió un poco el equilibrio y terminó con las dos manos extendidas sobre los hombros de Lupin, que tan solo se limitó a observar como Tonks reía cada vez más fuerte. Después, tan repentinamente como había comenzado, dejó de reírse y suspiró profundamente. Se separó un poco de él, y dio un par de cortos y titubeantes pasos hacia su derecha.

"Ya me voy." Le dijo a Lupin, mientras introducía las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"¿Y cómo vas a llegar a casa?" preguntó Lupin, caminando tras ella.

"En autobús, por supuesto."

El abrió la boca para preguntarle si estaba segura de que el Autobús Noctámbulo era la mejor opción en aquel momento, pero antes de que las palabras formaran la frase, ella ya levantaba su varita (nunca se dio cuenta en que momento se la había quitado) y un fuerte estruendo que se dejó escuchar detrás de el, le indicó que Tonks ya había tomado su decisión.

"¡Sssh!. Ya sé, ya sé." Dijo Tonks, levantando una mano y haciéndole una seña a Stan para que guardara silencio.

Luego le dio algunas monedas y subió al autobús tan rápidamente que Lupin se apresuró para ir lo más cerca de ella, por si llegaba a fracasar en su intento y rodaba por las escaleras del autobús. Afortunada y asombrosamente, aquello no sucedió y para cuando se dio cuenta, Tonks ya había derribado un par de sillas y ahora se hallaba sentada sobre el piso del autobús, con las piernas cruzadas y observando a su alrededor como si no estuviera segura de qué era ese lugar.

"¿A dónde van?" les preguntó Stan, observando primero a Tonks, y después decidiendo que Lupin estaba en mejores condiciones de responder.

"A mi casa, por favor." Respondió Tonks.

Remus se encogió de hombros y le dio detalles más precisos.

El autobús se puso en marcha con un nuevo estruendo y Remus se tuvo que sujetar de una de las paredes del autobús para no irse de bruces.

"Un poco... brusco." Dijo Tonks, observando a su alrededor y colocando ambas manos a sus costados.

"Es posible que te sientas un poco mareada cuando-" Otro estruendo. Remus se fue de espaldas y apenas si alcanzó a sostenerse antes de golpear de lleno el piso. "Cuando bajemos del autobús." Concluyó.

"No creo." Respondió Tonks, poniéndose de pie con gran dificultad.

"¿No?" pregunto Remus, con un dejo de incredulidad.

"No. No cuando bajemos. Ya estoy mareada. Me quiero bajar." Caminó, y por alguna extraordinaria razón solo tropezó ligeramente con una silla. Luego pasó junto a otra y la utilizó como apoyo.

Remus recuperó el equilibrio y fue detrás de ella, sosteniéndola de un brazo.

Otro estruendo. El autobús viró a la izquierda y Tonks salió despedida hacia un costado, estrellándose ruidosamente contra la silla que antes le había servido de apoyo.

"¡Deténgase!" gritó Tonks desde el piso, y frotándose el brazo izquierdo que se había golpeado al caer "Esta cosa... endemoniada¡deténgase!" intentó ponerse de pie, pero Remus le indicó que permaneciera sentada en el mismo lugar ( la próxima vuelta del autobús, Tonks en ese estado y la caída podía ser fatal).

El autobús se detuvo repentinamente, y Tonks se deslizó por el piso como si fuera un tobogán. La expresión en su rostro era casi de diversión, y parecía estar a punto de decir: "otra vez".

"Ya estamos aquí." Contestó Stan.

"Menos mal." Respondió Tonks, poniéndose de pie, con ayuda de Remus.

Bajaron del autobús (Remus casi la tuvo que cargar para descender el último escalón) y el autobús desapareció ruidosamente una vez más.

"Yo conduzco mejor que ese loco." Dijo Tonks, y un segundo después soltó una risita. "Bueno, más o menos."

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa. El clima era frío, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos lo notaba. Tonks volvía a tararear una canción que Lupin no conocía.

"Gracias." Dijo ella de pronto. "Por acompañarme" concluyó.

"No podía dejarte sola."

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Remus aspiró el aire helado y se preguntó qué hacer. Quizá no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella. Le había costado muchas horas de reflexiones y otras tantas de preguntas sin respuesta, el tomar la decisión de aceptar la invitación de Tonks para... hablar. Puso demasiado empeño en inventar tantas evasivas como le fueron posibles, y aquello tan solo fue la prolongación de un martirio: el martirio de estar sin ella. ¿O era posible que estuviera malinterpretando todo?. Quizá ella no le diría lo que él quería escuchar ¿o no quería escucharlo?. No sabía si sería capaz de darle los mismos argumentos de siempre, no sabía si quería dárselos. No se creía capaz de soportar la mirada de decepción que ella le dirigía cada vez que el mencionaba una y otra vez que su relación no podía ser. Tenía una certeza: las dudas. Nunca antes habían sido tantas y tan fuertes. Comenzaba a rendirse, y estaba seguro de que aquello era solo el comienzo de la derrota. Esa mujer se había ganado su corazón. Quizá era justicia, porque siempre le había pertenecido.

Llegaron a la puerta de su casa y ella entró ruidosamente, rompiendo un florero que se hallaba sobre una pequeña mesa.

"¡Es la tercera vez que se rompe!" exclamó alzando los brazos y observando las piezas de porcelana de manera acusadora, como si le recriminara al florero ser tan descuidado como para romperse por tercera vez.

Remus lo reparó con un movimiento de su varita.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza, observando el florero que ahora estaba una vez más intacto. En su mirada había un gesto de aprobación, pero tal gesto desapareció cuando sus ojos se posaron en Lupin, y lo observó como preguntándose que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, con él.

"Quería decir muchas cosas." Le dijo, y su voz sonó un poco ronca al principio. "Pero ya se me olvidaron." Concluyó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Remus alzó las cejas ligeramente y tragó saliva, esperando que ella no notara que lo acababa de poner ligeramente nervioso.

"¿Tu tienes algo que decir?" preguntó ella, caminando hacia uno de los sofás y sentándose con muy poca elegancia.

Tonks ladeó la cabeza y observó a Lupin, que estaba plantado junto a la mesa sobre la cual se hallaba el florero que acababa de reparar con su varita. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el tono de su voz al formular esa última pregunta, había sido bastante brusco. Se lo atribuía a las doce copas de brandy. Y hasta cierto punto se lo agradecía también, porque muy posiblemente sin ellas no se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle nada. Se hubiera limitado a darle vueltas al asunto, hasta cansarse de esperar que él tomara la iniciativa y finalmente enredarse con frases tontas para terminar diciendo lo que quería.

"¿Yo?" preguntó Lupin, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y consiguiendo un gesto de incredulidad.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente. Luego se sentó en el borde del sofá. Se resbaló y cayó sentada sobre el piso, aunque pareció no darle importancia y volvió a ponerse de pie tranquilamente. Decidió que el sofá de enfrente era un poco más espacioso y se dirigió hacia él, tropezando con una silla en el trayecto. Mientras Lupin observaba el asombroso despliegue de coordinación de Tonks, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"No te burles." Le advirtió ella, cruzándose de brazos y observando con indignación, como Lupin ahora negaba con la cabeza y tenía un gesto divertido en el rostro.

"Doce copas es mucho. Aún de Brandy Unicornio." Le dijo él, modificando el tono de voz y su expresión, mostrándose compasivo.

"Bueno. ¡Si no hubieras tardado tanto!. Seguramente no habría bebido así."

"¿Tardar?. Llegué puntual, lo sabes."

"Bueno, si... pero... quiero decir que... estaba... " Tonks murmuró algo para sus adentros y Lupin creyó escuchar que había dicho 'nerviosa'.

Decidió cambiar de tema.

"Debo... debo irme." Le dijo, dudando al principio.

"¿Irte?" preguntó ella, y de pronto su semblante lucía preocupado.

"Si... yo... te veré mañana. Mañana hablaremos."

Lupin se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Escuchó un golpe seco detrás de él, e inmediatamente se volvió para ver que era lo que lo había causado. Tonks estaba en el piso y una silla derribada a su lado le indicó que la muchacha se acababa de caer. Se apresuró para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando la tomó de un brazo ella se apartó bruscamente.

"No vas... a ningún... lado... " le dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y evitando a toda costa las manos de Lupin que intentaban auxiliarla.

"La que parece no ir a ningún lado sin caerse, eres tú." Le dijo él, desistiendo finalmente en sus intentos de ayudarla.

Tonks se sacudió violentamente la ropa, como si acabara de caer en una piscina llena de arena y después lo observó con un gesto de ligero desprecio.

"Han sido doce semanas." Le dijo con un tono de voz que le salió increíblemente firme.

El se limitó a mirarla y por un momento quiso desviar la mirada, pero sus ojos se quedaron clavados sobre los de ella. Los ojos de ella. Los que comenzaban a reflejar tristeza. Los que estaban a punto de dejar escapar lágrimas. ¿Por culpa de él?. Su relación había sido corta, por culpa de una batalla larga. Lo correcto parecía separarse, "hasta que todo esto termine" le había dicho él. En aquel momento ella se las arregló para sonreír melancólicamente e intentar darle una lista de razones tan convincentes como si las hubiera estado estudiando anticipadamente. Pero él estaba preparado, él se mantuvo firme en su decisión y cada vez que desbarataba los argumentos de Tonks, se reprendía a sí mismo por negarle las cosas a base de pretextos, a base de excusas que incluso a él le parecía que no tenían sentido, y que por si fuera poco le sonaban repetitivas. De eso habían pasado doce semanas, y no era que las hubiera estado contando... al menos a propósito. Es curiosa la manera en la que el tiempo pasa cuando se es infeliz.

"Escucha... Tonks... yo..." Remus bajó la mirada y tomó aire. Tonks lo observaba, expectante. "Se cuanto tiempo ha pasado y... quizá... puede ser que haya sido tiempo suficiente para que tú te dieras cuenta de que nuestra relación no sería una buena idea-"

"Empiezo a cansarme." Lo interrumpió ella.

Tonks dio un paso hacia atrás y se tambaleó ligeramente.

"¿Si?. Lo entiendo. Yo... debe de ser lo mejor para ti. Para los dos."

"Es... desgastante, si."

Remus levantó la mirada. Estaba cansada. Era desgastante. Era eso lo que quería decirle, que se había cansado de él. Ya se lo esperaba, claro, se había imaginado el escenario demasiadas veces como para que aquellas palabras lo tomaran por sorpresa. Lo que no había anticipado era el dolor que le causaría escucharlo. La imaginación nunca le hace justicia al sufrimiento.

Incapaz de decir una palabra más, caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿No vas a decir nada verdad?" escuchó a Tonks decirle.

En su voz pudo distinguir un ligero temblor, originado seguramente por una mezcla de lágrimas y Brandy.

"Me parece que ya lo has dicho todo." Respondió él, observando la puerta que cruzaría dentro de un momento más.

"No he escuchado lo que tu tienes que decir a lo que yo tengo que decir porque yo ya hablé y tu no dijiste nada... bueno... quiero decir que... no sé¿qué piensas tu?."

En otro tipo de situación era muy posible que aquella disertación de Tonks le hubiera causado gracia.

"Ya no importa, has tomado tu decisión."

La escuchó resoplar.

"Si por un segundo dejaras de ser un mártir de causas que sólo tu consideras justas sin preguntarle a los demás... sin preguntarme a mi, quiero decir." dijo Tonks.

El se volteó bruscamente y la observó con una intensidad que la sorprendió.

"Dijiste que estabas cansada, que era desgastante."

"Nunca dije de qué."

"¿De qué?"

"Estoy cansada de que sigas con pretextos para no estar los dos juntos. Es desgastante estar sin ti."

Tonks se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la silla que había derribado hace un momento. Se agachó y a punto estuvo de irse de bruces cuando levantó la silla. El aún la observaba mientras sentía como si su corazón se hubiera incendiado en un segundo.

"Han sido doce semanas." Le dijo, acomodando la silla en su lugar. "No es que las haya estado contando, claro. Es curioso como pasa el tiempo." Se quedó observando la silla. "Esta vez no trataré de convencerte. Esta vez no." Aquellas últimas palabras parecieron más como un pensamiento en voz alta que no debería haber sido revelado.

Remus abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

"Es... yo... estas semanas han sido..." le dijo él, vacilando para encontrar una palabra adecuada "horribles." Concluyó.

Tonks lo observó, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

"No sé... en algún momento pensé... que era posible que tu y yo... quiero decir, si ya lo habíamos intentado y... " Remus exhaló un suspiro, intentando ordenar las palabras. "Siempre estamos enfrascados en una batalla. Tú para seguir adelante con nuestra relación y yo para evitarlo por todos los medios. Y dices que soy un mártir de causas que considero justas sin preguntarte. Pero estoy luchando por mi causa justa... y si gano... te pierdo... " Lupin suspiró una vez más "¿Sabes?... mi causa justa jamás me ha hecho feliz. Me rindo... tú ganas."

Tonks lo observó con la boca abierta, y esta vez Remus le sonrió en respuesta.

"Eso... lo que quieres decir es que... que tu... que yo... que no... " mientras intentaba articular una frase coherente, parpadeaba incesantemente.

"¿Quieres que lo repita?" preguntó él, sonriendo.

"¿Por qué sonríes¿por qué?."

Con asombro, Lupin se dio cuenta de que Tonks rompía a llorar.

"He estado sufriendo doce malditas semanas, por... ¡por tu culpa!. Y vienes... ¡y sonríes!." La sonrisa en el rostro de Lupin se desvaneció en un segundo. "Y yo lloro... " se secó las lágrimas torpemente, con la palma de su mano. "Es por culpa del maldito Brandy Unicornio... odio el alcohol. No es culpa del alcohol... es tu culpa, y a ti no te odio... no puedo... " Tonks se sentó en el piso, como si estuviera acomodándose entre mullidos almohadones. "Sonríes... y dices que gano..." se llevó las manos al rostro, y ya no intentó secarse las lágrimas. "¿Y por qué lloro?."

Remus se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Tonks.

"Es mi culpa... deberías odiarme."

Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza y por un momento su llanto cesó.

"No puedo."

Se volvió a poner de pie, vacilante, y caminó hacia un sofá para sentarse.

"Sonríes... " repitió una vez más, como si aquella palabra tuviera un significado que los demás ignoraban. "Eres un tonto... eres más que eso... y no puedo dejar de amarte."

Levantó la mirada y lo observó con los ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto. El semblante de Remus lucía preocupado... y ella sonrió. Se lanzó a sus brazos (se tropezó con la mesita de centro, pero al final llegó hasta él) y lo abrazó tan fuerte que a Lupin le pareció escuchar que sus costillas crujieron ligeramente. Aspiró su aroma... había un ligero rastro de Brandy en el, y Lupin sonrió.

"No vuelvas a tomar tanto... " le dijo.

"Solo fueron doce copas... " respondió, aminorando un poco la presión de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. "Yo no las conté... eso dijo Gret."

"No me sorprendería que dijera la verdad."

"Tengo sueño." Le dijo en un susurro.

Se desprendió de su abrazo y se estremeció ligeramente cuando dejó de sentir su calor corporal. Sentía los párpados pesados y los sentidos sumidos en una especie de estupor. Alcanzó un sofá y se sentó en él. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que aún tomaba a Remus de la mano. Si hubiera tenido energía suficiente, habría esbozado una sonrisa en ese momento... pero no lo hizo hasta que lo sintió sentarse junto a ella.

"El hombre del cabello debe ser un Weasley..." le dijo Tonks.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó él, con curiosidad.

"Porque lo tenía rojo... como las llamas."

Tonks comenzó a reírse.

"Mal chiste."

"Si... ¿Remus?. Creo que me voy a quedar dormida..." le dijo, para luego bostezar.

"Entonces duerme... "

"Vas a... ¿quedarte?"

"Sí. Por supuesto."

"Y cuando despierte... "

"Seguiré aquí. Y el día siguiente también. Los que me permitas."

"Los que quieras." Le dijo, sonriendo una vez más, ocultando su rostro entre su pecho. "Si te vas te prendo fuego." Le dijo con un tono somnoliento, pero divertido.

Levantó la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Sólo un roce. Tan delicado y suave que pareció accidental. Cerró los ojos y pensó que el doce era un número curioso, y que podía significar muchas cosas, pero ya no le importaba demasiado, porque supo que dejaría de contar las semanas o los años.

Es curiosa la manera en la que pasa el tiempo cuando se es feliz, no se mide, parece no consumirse, deslizarse rápidamente y ser breve, todo al mismo tiempo. Él le había dicho que estaría ahí al día siguiente, y el siguiente también, y estaba segura de que decía la verdad... se acercaba una vida entera con él¿quién necesitaba contar los días?.

**Fin**


End file.
